Sprint Cup Journey
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: In 2012, Summer would be driving in the Sprint Cup Series full time. Nobody is expecting her to do much in Sprint Cup and is just another driver just racing around in circles. But what Summer does in the 36 race season is going to wrong the NASCAR fans.


**Me: I'm bored, so I decided to do this xD. I hope whoever likes this, enjoys it :D**

**.x.**

**February 26/27, 2012**

**.x.**

"Come on. What the hell happened?" Asked twenty seven year old Summer Keselowski. It was the 2012 Daytona 500 where it was under a red flag because of some crash that left a ball of fire erupt. Or, that was what Summer's crew chief Mark Crnkovic told her. Now, she was leaning on her #22 Shell-Pennzoil Dodge Charger where Summer was listed second on the leader board, behind first place Skye Edwards, in which Skye was making her first ever Sprint Cup start in the Daytona 500. The next time that Skye Edwards would be in the #43 Ford Fusion would be at the Darlington Race in May. The two girls were hanging out near their respective cars.

"Didn't Mark tell you?" Asked Skye who was hanging out with Summer. "Like Brittanie told me that someone crashed into a jet dryer, which set Turn Three on fire, and their trying to put out the fire and fix the track," Skye said, referring to her crew chief Brittanie Allgaier (who is Nationwide Series driver Justin Allgaier's baby sister), who was her Nationwide crew chief and Skye's former Camping World Truck Series crew chief. Brittanie would also be Skye's Sprint Cup crew chief for the 10 races that Skye would participate in. The other 26 races that Skye isn't going to be in Sprint Cup, Aric Almirola would be piloting the #43 Ford.

"All Mark told me is that someone crashed and a fire ball erupted," Summer said. "Mark doesn't like explaining things in detail when it comes to crashes," She added.

"Oh," Skye said with a slight nod of her head. Just then, Summer pulled out her Android phone out of her fire-suit pocket and went on Twitter.

"Two questions: Did you get a new phone? And you carry your phone with you in the car?" Skye asked.

"Yeah I got a new one. Old one got destroyed when I was in that Nationwide wreck like a day or two ago or whatever," Summer started, referring to the Nationwide Series Drive4COPD Daytona race, where at the last lap, Summer was battling for the lead with her boyfriend Trevor Bayne pushing her with Kurt Busch, who had younger brother Kyle Busch pushing him, then Kurt went up and bumped Summer on the side of her car, managing to send the car head first into the wall, then Trevor accidentally drove through Summer's car, sending the car into the catch fence, then when it hit the track, it did a couple of barrel rolls before landing on the roof. Summer was alright after she climbed out of the car under her own power after the officials got the car on all four wheels. "And yeah, just in case I need to call my parents on whether or not either me or Brad is okay after a scary wreck or something," She added.

"Oh, okay," Skye replied.

After checking out her phone for a few minutes, Summer said, "I'm hungry,"

Skye just looked at Summer in a 'Are You Serious?' way.

"Skye, has Carl convinced Subway to do delivery yet?" Summer asked in a joking way.

"No, but they should do that," Skye said.

Summer walked over to her car and grabbed her bottle of water and almost drank all of the water in it. She placed it back where she got it back in her car; she felt an arm around her waist.

"If that isn't Trevor, either let go or you're going to be sporting a black eye," Summer said.

"Oh, at least your nice to me," Someone said.

Summer managed to turn around and saw that it was Trevor. Summer hugged him, making Skye say "aww" as she saw that. As Summer let go, both her and Trevor looked at Summer as they held hands as Skye asked in a joking way, "How long is it until you guys finally tie the knot?"

"After you and Parker tie the knot," Summer said in a joking way referring to Skye's fiancée Parker Kligerman.

"Really?" Skye asked, sounding a little bit excited. "I call being the maid of honor," She added.

"We're not really getting married after you and Parker," Summer said.

"Aww," Skye said. "But your guys are cute together," She added, making Summer and Trevor slightly laugh.

"Well, thanks," Summer said.

"But I am your maid of honor for your future wedding, right?" Skye asked.

"Maybe," Summer said. "But for now, you are definitely a bridesmaid," She added.

"Aww," Skye said in a joking way.

"Are you sure your Carl's younger sister?" Both Trevor and Summer asked in a joking way.

"Yes, yes I'm sure of that," Skye said as she glared at the couple in front of her.

**FF Two Hours Later**

As soon as NASCAR had allowed the drivers to climb back into the cars, Summer climbed back into her car, and needed some help when it came to attaching the window net, which NASCAR had sent her right rear tire carrier seventeen year old Ty Cherry which he was participating in his first NASCAR race as a part of a pit-crew as he was picked up by Roger Penske just two days after he had graduated highschool.

"Hear anything exciting going on with the red flag delay?" Summer asked.

"Nothing much, just that Brad had gained like a whole ton of new Twitter follows by tweeting the cloud of smoke that the fire had produced or something like that," Ty replied.

"Oh good God," Summer replied. "Is he like the King of Twitter when it comes to NASCAR drivers or something?" Summer asked.

Ty laughed before saying, "Probably. Anyways, good luck in the next few laps, hope you finish well," Before tapping the top of Summer's helmet and walked away from the car.

"Summer? Summer, can you hear me?" Asked Mark Crnkovic over the ready.

"Hear you loud and clear Mark," Summer said.

"Alright good, let's get the Daytona 500 that can never end under way," Mark said as the green flag waved and the cars finally went back to racing in the Daytona 500.

After two late race cautions, which had collected Jamie McMurray, Brad Keselowski, Kasey Kahne, Regan Smith and Carl Edwards in the first late race caution and Ricky Stenhouse Jr., Tony Stewart, Kyle Busch, Dave Blaney, David Gilliland, Ryan Newman, David Reutimann in the second wreck, the top 3 were: Summer, Skye and Dale Earnhardt Jr.

"Okay, so who the hell were in the two cautions?" Summer asked Mark over the radio as the race was still under caution.

"Jamie, Brad, Kasey, Regan and Carl in the first one and Ricky, Tony, Kyle, Dave, Gilliland, Ryan and Reutimann in the second one," Mark said.

"Is Brad OK?" Summer immediately asked.

"Yeah, he's OK. Now Summer, get your mind focused on the 500, there's like a 50/50 chance that you can win the freaking thing," Mark said.

"Okay," Summer said before the race went green and she went back to full speed. As soon as the cars exited Turn 1, Summer could instantly feel Dale Jr. pushing her ahead of Skye, which he had done that until they exited into Turn 3 and headed into Turn 4. When they entered into Turn 4, Summer drove up to the right side of Skye's car and just edged her when they came into the tri-oval and came across the start/finishing line.

"Summer," Mark started. "You just won the freaking Daytona 500!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Summer said happily as she had waited till all of the other cars had entered pit-road before she did a burnout, where she could hear the cheers from the fans when she was doing that. After a few burnouts, Summer drove to Victory Lane, where when she placed her car in Victory Lane, she just sat in her car for a few minutes as she was just soaking in the fact that she won the Daytona 500. Summer then got out of the car and was instantly put into a Gatorade shower. After she landed on the ground, she was instantly put in a hug by Brad, who kept on saying to Summer, "Congratulations sis," Over and over again.

"Summer, you first were put into the catch fence and rolled a couple of times in the Nationwide Race, then had to wait two days to race in the 500, then you ended up winning the 500 after the race just couldn't end. You became the first female to win the Daytona 500, and you also scored your first ever Sprint Cup win at your first ever Daytona 500 start. You must be really really really happy about that?" Asked Vickie Lawson, who was the NASCAR Victory Lane reporter for FOX TV.

"Vickie, words can't not even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now," Summer said. "Like, I just won the Daytona 500, a race that everyone, including myself, have worked for in just attempting to race in it, which after like ten hours later, I end up on top and standing here in Victory Lane celebrating it? I mean, it's pretty special getting your first NASCAR win, but getting it at Daytona makes it even more special," Summer said as she was rubbing the happy tears away from her eyes.

"Some people said that last year that Trevor Bayne had made an impact in the Cup series by being the youngest winner of the 500. Do you think that you made an impact in the Sprint Cup series by being the first woman to win the Daytona 500?" Vickie asked.

"Not even close. For me especially, for me to make an impact in the Cup series is to become the first female NASCAR driver to win the Sprint Cup Championship," Summer said.

"Well once again, congratulations on winning the Daytona 500," Vickie said before walking away.

"I can't believe that you actually won the Daytona 500," Brad said.

"Me either," Summer said. "But I wish you hadn't crashed out and that Allmendinger didn't get himself out of the winning equation so that we would have given Roger a 1-2-3 finish," Summer said.

"I know, but all that matters is that you won the 500," Brad said before they went and did a bunch of photo-opps.

**FF Two Hours**

As soon as the celebrating in Victory Lane was done, Summer looked like she was ready to pass out. "What time is it?" Summer asked.

"Around three in the morning," Brad said as him and Summer were walking in the motorcoach lot.

"Whoa," Summer started. "I haven't stayed up this late since I was fifteen," Summer commented.

"Which was you stayed up till six in the morning," Brad commented.

"No, it was four in the morning thank you very much," Summer said as she yawned.

"No, it was six," Brad commented.

"Are you sure you don't wanna die at a young age Keselowski?" Summer asked.

That made Brad shut up for a while until they reached Summer's motorhome.

"See you when I eventually wake up," Summer said as she hugged Brad before entering her motorhome and just fell on the couch and went to sleep despite still being in her firesuit.


End file.
